The Cartoon Girls Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In this delightful fan fiction adaption of animated cartoon girls, a scientist from My Life as a Teenage Robot creates three girls in her lab, where they're exposed to a chemical that gives them superpowers. Before long, they're using their gifts to fight crime.
1. Chapter 1

There was an exterior evening of a small town. It looked very futuristic and had several buildings like a city. It was Metropolis. There is a narrator heard.

Narrator: The city of Metropolis!

Just then an explosion was heard as red lights flashed all around as the city was in dangerous crime.

Narrator: Is in some serious, serious trouble! Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?

There is a transition of the town showing a grocery store. There is a woman with pale complexion, red goggles, a dark yellow lab coat with black trousers, and gold shoes in a Minnie Mouse fashion. She had wavy white hair over her head and had a hook nose with small red lipstick. She is Nora Wakeman.

Narrator: Fear not, fair readers. For there is a woman of science. A forward thinking woman who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything nice!

There came a strange man with a cartoonish looking gun in his hands. He had broad shoulders, waved up blonde hair with black sunglasses and a matching shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. He is Johnny Bravo. He was holding his gun hostage to a woman with big round black glasses, pink eyes, short black hair, a white short-sleeved shirt with a green plaid skirt and black tights and shoes. Her name is Nicky.

Narrator: I must profess, sir, this woman holds the ingredients to Cartoonsville's salvation! This woman is simply known as Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman.

Nora ran into three boys who were munchkin sized. One had short ginger hair with a red baseball cap, red long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle with black pants and shoes. His name is Brick. The other one had a frizzed black style in his hair with a shirt like Brick's only green and wore matching pants and shoes. The last one had messy blonde hair and wore a dark blue shirt in the fashion like his brothers. His name is Boomer and they are all the Rowdyruff Boys and they punch Nora as she heads home.

Nora got home with a sore face as a dark gray baboon with a big red butt and he didn't look too bright as he made a lot of mess and chaos in Nora's home. He was known as I.R. Baboon. Nora put down her grocery bag as I.R. kept causing mayhem. I.R. kept causing mess and trouble as Nora mixed in sugar, spice and everything nice. Nora just stirred up the combination and I.R. pushed her as she accidentally added some Chemical Toon. As that happened there was a huge explosion and Nora fell back as giggles were heard after the blackout.

After the blackout there were three girls seen. There was one with ginger hair in pigtails in the middle. On her right ear there was a gold earring. She had on a red short-sleeved shirt that exposed her belly, a matching skirt and red and white sneakers. Her name is Michelanne "Mike" Mavinsky.

The girl on her left was a girl with light tan skin, brown eyes and long wavy black hair with a red streak in it. She had freckles on her face as well. She wore a short-sleeved green shirt with red fringe and a dragonfly symbol in the center. On her left hand she had a what appeared to be a wrist watch. She had on a brown belt with blue jeans and black shoes. Her name was Juniper Lee.

Finally, the girl on Mike's right had blonde pigtails and big blue eyes. She had a big head with a very small body with long arms and legs. She had on white tights and pink ballet slippers that matched her tutu and leotard. Her name was Dee Dee.

Nora gazed at the girls and tilted her head at the side. She was very surprised to see the result of them so suddenly.

"Hi!" Mike greeted.

"AH!" Nora jumped back in surprise.

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Oh... Umm... My name?" Nora sounded uneasy. "My name is Dr. Nora Wakeman... Hello!" Nora bowed for the three of them.

"Hello Dr. Nora Wakeman!" the girls said at once. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet you too!" Nora smiled at them and raised an eyebrow. "Umm... What are your names?"

"Well, you made us, shouldn't you also name us?" Mike suggested.

"Umm... Okay, this is so cool." Nora chuckled to herself. "You're a lovely lady, but you also have a tomboy ethnic to you. I'll call you Michelanne, but Mike for short."

"Sweet!" Mike folded her arms with a friendly smile.

Dee Dee then giggled.

"Well, aren't you sweet and diva like?" Nora smiled. "How about I call you Dee Dee? So, we have Mike, Dee Dee and..." Nora turned to Juniper. "Hmm... You look like a Juniper to me."

"Hmm..." Juniper scratched her chin.

"And you three are perfect little gi...gi...gifts!" Nora's eyes widened. "Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts!"

Nora rushed downstairs out of the lab to get to the car as she talked to herself.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, and right and wrong, and in turn maybe they do some good for this terrible town, and I know I can! All I got to do is be a good parent!" Nora left in her car, drove off and came back sometime later with a large pile of birthday presents. "Note to self: Good parents don't leave their kids home alone." Nora had a giant pile of presents it blocked her vision as she was almost downstairs. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice, who would have guessed that little girls were _actually_ made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little girls! Three perfect, normal, little-" Nora nearly tripped but Mike flew up and caught her.

"Nora, you should be more careful when coming down the steps," Mike advised. "You could get hurt."

Dee Dee and Juniper flew over to the scientist as they had their presents from their creator.

"Hey, are these for us?" Juniper asked.

Nora nodded like a zombie as she stared at her sudden discovery about her new family. The girls then rushed to zip all around and open their presents. Nora watched them in shock and amazement, she turned to see the chemical added in the concoction of creating the girls. Nora then turned back to the kids and smiled at them as they looked happy regardless of their chemical addition.

"Hey thanks!" Juniper zoomed to Nora, holding a bunch of toys that looked like monsters and aliens.

"Yes Nora, thank you!" Mike added as she carried graphic novels of Action Guy.

"This is the best gift ever!" Dee Dee held a Pony Puff Princess toy in her hands. "Mom..." Dee Dee kissed Nora's cheek and went off to enjoy her new present.

Nora put her hand on her cheek and smiled as the girls were gone. "Yes, it is..." she softly said.

While the girls were celebrating, we are shown hidden behind the walls is Nora's lab assistant, baboon, I.R. He was rising, he looked different. His flesh-colored muzzle was now sickly green and there was a brain popping from his head from the bushy fur. He was watching as if he had been ridiculed or abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the girls were in their new bedroom with Nora. She was holding a red paint roller in her left hand and stood before the younger girls instructing them on what to do in their new room.

"Okay girls, now watch me." Nora instructed and began to paint the wall.

The girls then quickly outdid her by covering the whole wall in mere seconds. Nora stepped out from where she was standing, covered in red paint and her figure is shown in white undone paint on the wall.

"I think you missed a spot," Nora turned to them sternly which worried them. Nora then smiled and painted her face to make the girls laugh. She then went to wash her face as the girls were putting in stuff for their room as she wanted to help. "Now, we just have to put in the furnitu-" Nora looked in shock while the girls threw their stuff in with super speed and she walked in the room to see it was all perfect. "Whoo-hoo! This looks pretty good! What do you think?"

Dee Dee hummed to herself as she observed the room. "I think it's a little dark..."

"Well, I like it dark!" Juniper crossed her arms.

"Some windows might be nice." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see some windows," Nora walked over to the bland red wall in the far corner of the room. "Right about here! I'll call a contractor tomor-"

The girls' eyes then turned bright red as the room and zapped their eyes to the Wakeman home, cutting three perfect circles as windows. Nora was hunched over in surprise from the blast while her hair seemed more scorched out than usual.

"Or that works too!" Nora smiled nervously and set herself up. "Who's hungry?"

In the kitchen, Mike was holding a bag of sliced bread. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Dee Dee and Juniper replied holding peanut butter and jelly jars.

"Go!" Mike commanded.

As Mike flung slices of bread outward, the other girls slung out slabs of peanut butter and jelly as the bread flew. Nora grabbed a handful of produce from the refrigerator and ducked down as bread and condiments were flying. The combination then all fell down to the plate and the girls cut the crusts off with their heat vision as Nora watched them. Nora put milk on the table and smiled at them. They all then laughed well into the night. Nora came after drying her hands to the living room of the Wakeman house.

"Okay girls, time for," Nora looked to see the girls were fast asleep. Mike was sleeping over a pile of Action Guy comic books, Juniper is out like a light over a pillow on the sofa with a remote in her hand and Dee Dee was nestled up with paper, crayons, and her Pony Puff Princess doll. Nora smiled as she saw them all rested. "Bed..."

Nora then helped the girls get set for bed. She washed Mike's face with a rag, put Juniper in her pajamas and tucked Dee Dee in with her pony in her hands. Dee Dee smiled as she felt the doll in her hands. Nora smiled at them as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her. She went downstairs to attend to the mess. Nora picked up the books and looked to see a drawing done by Dee Dee which had her, Juniper, Mike and Nora all together. The next day, Nora walked in the girls bedroom as it was now daytime.

"Wake up girls, it's time for school!" Nora announced.

"What's school?" the girls asked in unison.

Cut to outside view of an elementary school building. There was a large sign outside reading; Cartoonsville Elementary School. Inside was a woman with hue red hair in a ponytail. She wore piercings on her ears, a green sweatshirt with a white shirt that had pink, blue, and green tiny figures against it. She also had a purple skirt, orange socks and blue and white sneakers. This is Frances "Frankie" Foster. She was hunched over the girls while Nora stood beside them.

"This is school!" Frankie said. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Frankie, and this is where kids come to learn! See?"

The girls looked anxiously. There were about seventeen kids in the room who were chattering around happily doing various activities such as reading or playing on the floor. There came up a boy with a square-shaped head with brown hair, a red short-sleeved shirt with white puffy sleeves, beige colored pants with black and white sneakers. He had a green backpack on his back. This is Mac.

"Hey, you wanna play?" Mac asked.

The girls looked uncertain for a moment. They looked away from Mac and up at Ms. Frankie. She allowed them to play, so they ran off with the boy. Nora looked a little uneasy.

"Umm..." Nora stammered slightly. "Do you think they'll be okay? 'Cuz I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come meet you and see them off on their first day, cuz they're really special. I mean _really_ special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?"

"They'll be just fine, Dr. Wakeman," Ms. Frankie assured her as the girls were happily with the other students. "We'll see you at noon!"

"Okay, bye girls. Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh, bye!" Nora called as Frankie was pushing her out the door.

Frankie closed the door as she went to address the class.

"Okay class, take your seats." Frankie instructed.

"Ms. Frankie, can Mike sit with us?" a girl with short cut blonde hair, a black shirt with a white tank top over it and purple jeans asked. This was Nazz.

"Can we sit with Dee Dee?" a tan-colored girl with long black hair, curved brown eyes with a red short-sleeved dress with white flowers named Lilo asked as she pulled onto Dee Dee's arm.

"Can Juniper sit over here?" a boy with flaming blonde hair, big blue eyes, a black shirt with a golden hazardous symbol on it, a blue jean jacket with green cargo pants and black and white sneakers asked. This was Johnny Test.

"The girls can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone!" Frankie led the girls to a table in the middle of the classroom. Everyone cheered as Frankie took out her papers. "Now, let's begin!"

The clock read 9:00 am. It then faded quickly as the students learned and played throughout the day, it was now 12:00 noon. There was a knock at the door and Frankie answered it to see Nora.

"Hello Dr. Wakeman, right on time." Frankie welcomed her. "Your girls are right outside with the other children."

Nora walked in and noticed the classroom was very messy and sloppy. It made her feel overwhelmed and worried.

"Oh no!" Nora gasped. "Look at this mess! Oh, I knew the girls were handful, but I'm so sorry."

"What, this?" Frankie stood before the mess, unsurprised. "This is what happens when you put 20 little kids in one room. Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved little girls."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Nora asked.

"No, like what?" Frankie asked.

The girls were out on the playground of the school. They were with another girl. The girl was slightly tall, had a periwinkle short-sleeved sweater with a matching headband over her long raven hair. She had a white skirt with matching white boots and had curved blue eyes. This was Trixie Tang. Juniper, Mike, and Dee Dee watched as Dee Dee played hopscotch. Mike smiled while Juniper frowned.

"That was sweet!" Mike cheered.

"What's the point of this game, anyway?" Juniper huffed.

Johnny ran up and poked Trixie on the arm. "Tag, you're it!" Johnny dashed off.

Trixie giggled, then began to run after Johnny. A lot of the other kids ran away from Trixie which confused the three remaining girls.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed. "Everybody's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected!"

"Maybe she's a freak." Juniper scoffed.

"Yeah, and they hate her!" Dee Dee added.

Another girl ran up beside Dee Dee. This girl was short with a green colored hooded sweatshirt, black skirt, green and white tights with black shiny shoes. Her hair was in a black ponytail with candy and junk in her hair with a red licorice stick as a bow. This was Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Tag!" Vanellope chuckled and glitched slightly. "You're it!"

"Oh no!" Dee Dee cried. "I've been infected!"

"All right," Johnny walked over to the scene. "What's going on here?"

"I've been infected." Dee Dee moaned.

Johnny smacked his head. "You're not 'in-fec-ted', it's just a game!"

"It is?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah!"

"A game, neat!" Mike cheered.

"Yeah, how do we play?" Juniper asked.

Johnny groaned and rolled his eyes at them. "Okay look, it's very simple. Dee Dee, tag me." Johnny held his arm with the wrist watch out.

Dee Dee looked at it with caution.

"Come on, it's okay." Johnny waved his arm.

Dee Dee reached out slowly and gently tagged Johnny on the arm.

"Alright, now I'm it," Johnny walked off with his arm in the air and he walked over to Juniper. "And all you got to do to play is tag someone else and they're it." Johnny tagged Juniper and walked off, then back. "By the way, you're it!" Johnny rushed away.

"Awesome!" Juniper cried. "I'm it! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just tag someone else and they're it!" Johnny yelled back as he ran off to the other kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Juniper grew determined as she remembered Johnny's words about tag. Her eyes shifted over to the other girls and she formed a wicked smile. Mike and Dee Dee looked at each other uneasily, then back at Juniper as they wore nervous smiles on their faces. They then ran off slowly while Juniper went to chase them. The other girls giggled as they ran from Juniper. Mike looked back to see the green clothed girl still behind them.

"Time to put it to overdrive, Dee Dee!" Mike commanded.

The two girls sped up their walking as it turned into sprinting as they quickly passed Frankie, Nora and the other schoolchildren. Juniper picked up the pace and the other girls did the same. They all then went so fast there were flames behind them as they accelerated. Dee Dee then stopped as Juniper flew up sky-high, then shoved Dee Dee aside.

"Tag!" Juniper yelled. "You're IT!"

Dee Dee was skidding against the gravel and crashed through the school building leaving a giant, gaping hole. The schoolchildren leapt back with fear as they were shocked at what had happened to their new friends. Dee Dee burst through the ceiling, then landed back on the pavement before Mike and Juniper.

"I'm gonna tag you guys now!" Dee Dee cried.

The other girls broke through the school fence as Dee Dee went after them, and crashed into a nearby house. There was also a large crater on the playground black top. Mike and Juniper laughed as they saw their blonde sister miss.

"You missed us!" Juniper laughed.

Dee Dee was frozen for a minute, then crashed Juniper into another nearby house across the street.

"Tag, you're it!" Dee Dee laughed.

The girls then broke out of the school, continuing their dangerous game of tag. They all chattered together which made everyone stare at them. Nora looked nervously at Frankie, then quickly went to her car to drive into Cartoonsville to stop this madness. The city was in danger from the destructive girls as they continued to play throughout the city, including the subway. There was then an innocent man and woman by a fancy looking car.

The man had slick black hair with a goatee and blue eyes. On his head was a red stocking cap with a matching red zipped up shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He also had a golden earring in one ear. This was Chip Skylark.

The woman with him was a Gothic looking girl with raven hair up in a spiked ponytail. She had purple eyes with matching lipstick, a black belly shirt with a purple circle on it. She also had a black and lime green plaid skirt with purple tights, black boots and bracelets. This was Sam Manson.

"You know," Chip told Sam. "I've got a nice car."

The scene cut away before the car hit Chip, and down below, Nora looked up at the chaos the city was going through from her creations. She spied on the girls that were now high in the air in a circle together. They continued to tag each other, meanwhile there was something going on in Cartoonsville City Hall.

There was a green colored rabbit with a short pink stub nose with beady black eyes. He wore a blue suit with a red tie and he had his hands behind his back. This was Rancid Rabbit, the Mayor of Cartoonsville.

"Oh boy..." Rancid said to himself in his scratchy voice. The rabbit throwed open a set of double doors and he walked off, continuing to chant to himself. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..."

As Rancid walked off there came his secretary. She had long scarlet colored hair with mauve lipstick and thick black eyelashes. She wore a purple dress suit with a green Ascot, lavender tights and periwinkle shoes. This was Daphne Blake.

"Oh boy is right, Mayor Rabbit," Daphne followed Rancid down the stairs. "The town is being destroyed by three girls with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?"

The action continued outside with Mike, Juniper and Dee Dee while Nora watched. Inside, Daphne just went with Rancid to solve the case as men gave her important papers from complaints of the citizens.

"Don't worry gentlemen," Daphne told them. "The Mayor and I have the situation under control!"

"Oh boy!" Rancid cried again.

"I know, sir!" Daphne told him.

"Oh boy!"

"You tell them, Mayor Rabbit! Cartoonsville will not stand for this kind of behavior!"

The group was heading toward a new office.

"Uh Mayor?" Daphne said as she walked with the green rabbit. "Hello? City being destroyed? Where are you going?"

"Oh boy!" Rancid replied, not answering her question.

"Rancid, what are you doing?" Daphne asked. "We're trapped like carrots in this power!"

"Exactly!" Rancid exclaimed.

Rancid made his way to a food cart unknowing the girls were right on their way to break into city hall. The vendor is behind the cart fixing some stuff up.

"Hello!" Rancid called to the vendor.

The vendor popped out. He looked like a plumber with a green shirt, with blue overalls, white gloves, a bushy black mustache with matching hair. He had a green hat on with an L on it. He was Luigi, Mario's brother.

"Hello!" Luigi greeted.

"The usual, Luigi!" Rancid demanded.

"Ahh yes, we have fine vintage for you here," Luigi took out tongs to show a juicy, glazed carrot with some honey dropping from the edges. "Picked fresh a-today!"

"OH BOY!" Rancid gushed with delight and hunger.

As the mayor was about to eat his carrot, the girls burst through the building. There is a lot of destruction and damage, but the girls are simply laughing. Nora quickly rushed over to them as she saw the mess and mayhem brought on a simple day at school.

"Girls, girls, are you okay?" Nora panicked.

"Tag! You're it, Dr. Wakeman!" the girls said at once as they laughed and now Cartoonsville looked like it had gone to heck and back.

It was later that night and the girls were still bouncing off the walls with energy as Nora took them in for bed. Nora was very tired and exhausted as the girls went through high energy.

"Okay girls," Nora yawned. "Girls, it's almost bedtime, okay? Girls?"

"Come on, Dr. Wakeman, you're it!" Mike laughed. "You gotta catch us!"

"Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?" Nora slowly walked up the stairs and grabbed Dee Dee. "Gotcha, you little bunny!" Nora then went to the fireplace and captured Juniper.

"Help!" Juniper cried. "I got gotted! Mike, watch out!"

"You're the sole survivor!" Dee Dee added.

Mike sped off and bounced off the sofa.

"No way, Dr. Wakeman, you can't catch me!" Mike laughed.

"Oh yes I can," Nora said sternly. "Because the game's over and it's your bedtime. Now come up here so we can catch you."

Mike looked up as she hovered above the couch. She slowly floated upward and Nora grabbed her. The girls giggled as Nora took them to their bedroom.

"Well now, three young girls had a very busy day today, didn't they?" Nora smiled at the three of them.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Dee Dee chirped. "We met lots of kids!"

"And we learned things!" Mike added.

"And we played tag!" Juniper finished.

"Mm-hmm," Nora smirked. "Well, I'm glad you had so much fun because tomorrow will be a busy day too. So let's get your pajamas on and into bed. There's something we should talk about." Nora closed the door behind herself and tucked the girls into bed. "Okay, everybody in?"

"Yup!" Juniper smiled. "What's up, Mamasita?"

"Well, it's your superpowers," Nora sighed. "I'm not sure how to say this but I don't think you should use them in public anymore."

"Why?" the girls said at once.

"Well, your powers are very special and unique," Nora tried to explain. "And although we had a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, out in Cartoonsville, people just don't understand how special you girls are yet. And unfortunately people get scared or angry when they dont' understand something special or unique."

"That's silly." Mike commented.

"Well, I think so too," Nora looked at her. "But nonetheless, take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Just give Cartoonsville a little time to understand your specialness, okay?"

"Okay!" Dee Dee called.

"Okay!" Mike echoed.

"Yeah, yeah." Juniper agreed.

"But people here are nice," Mike said. "Things will be fine."

A stack of newspapers hit the streets that night. It was the Cartoonsville Tribune. There was a picture display cut off of Juniper flying in mid-air with the other girls. Freaky Cartoon Weirdo Girls Broke Everything was the bold print front page article. I.R. Baboon was hidden in a cardboard box as he took the paper and read it with an evil grin forming on his face. He laughed evilly as he read the paper.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the girls are outside Nora's car as she is in her car, dropping them off for another day at school.

"So I'll be here waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" Nora smiled at the girls.

"Okay," Mike waved. "But don't worry, Dr. Wakeman, things are going to be fine!"

The girls walked to the door and opened it. They were shocked to see the school was in a wreck due to the events of yesterday. There was a giant hole in the wall and a trail where Dee Dee impacted, a smaller hole in the ceiling, and a river of water flowing through the middle of the room. There is loud noises and sound from the construction work and everyone in the room stared at the Girls with fury as they entered. Frankie looked surprised as everyone else's face read: murder.

"OH GIRLS!" Frankie said loudly over the noise. "WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY! TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

The girls took their seats in the middle. The other kids glared at them and pushed their desks away.

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION!" Frankie continued, loudly. "SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! AND THE BROKEN REFRIDGERATOR MEANS THAT SNACK TIME IS OUT! SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE AND SUCH AND GET RIGHT TO WORK SHALL WE? GIRLS, CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?"

The three girls sat anxiously as everyone harshly glared at them. Dee Dee's pigtails even drooped as she looked down in depression. Mike tried to look away from the chaos, but still felt unhappy. Juniper had a weak smile on her face to hide her sadness and shame. The kids all shot deathly looks at the superpowered girls.

"GIRLS!" Frankie yelled once more. "ABCs!?"

The noise lifted slightly for a few moments. They all looked down softly and sadly with their eyes closed.

"A...B...C...D...EEEE!" the Girls were cut off once a plank hit them all in the head suddenly.

Up above the roof there was a broken hole as the construction workers continued to work. One had milky complexion with a round radish like nose, blue eyes, brunette hair with a blue cap. He had on yellow gloves, a light blue shirt and darker blue pants with brown boots and a belt. His name is Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Hey!" Felix yelled in his Southern drawl. "You done broke my board! Flang dangling consarner!"

"F..." the girls added as Mike's pigtails were now drooping down.

Meanwhile, Nora was at home reading the newspaper on the couch. She didn't seem to notice the subject of the paper about the Girls yesterday. Her watch then beeped and she got up on her feet as she headed for the door.

"Ooh! Almost time to pick up the girls, better motor!" Nora went out and locked the door behind her.

"That's her, boys!" Rancid pointed as he and a mob of authorities were there to take Nora away. "She's in cahoots with the evil carrot cob killers! Carrot crushers! Vegetable violators! Why, it's just not kosher!"

"Let it go, Mayor," Daphne walked over. "Let it go." She then held up a wanted poster of Nora with the girls. It read: Mass Destruction. "Are these your babies?"

"Why yes, but they were just playing!" Nora insisted. "They're really very good little girls! And I need to pick them up from school!"

"I understand, ma'am," Daphne told her. "But we really would like you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few questions."

"You guys!" Nora cried as Chief Wiggum and Lou grabbed her by the arms to take her away. "I really ought to pick them up!" The cops threw Nora in the back of their squad car. "I just can't leave them there alone!"

The Girls were standing outside of school beside the flagpole. School had been out for quite sometime now as it was near sunset. It was then soon nighttime and still Nora hadn't arrived to pick up the girls. They were still there, and Juniper broke the silence.

"She's not coming," Juniper huffed. "She hates us, totally hates us!"

Dee Dee burst into tears. Mike got worried and consoled her.

"No!" Mike tried to reason. "She probably just got held up, or maybe the car broke, or maybe she forgot or..." Mike gave up with a sharp sigh. "Maybe she hates us..."

There was then a long pause.

"Come on..." Mike sighed. "Let's try to find our way home."

The other two started to fly off.

"We're not supposed to use our powers." Mike hung her head.

The girls flew back down to join hands with Mike as they all held their heads low to the ground.

"Come on, girls." Mike started walking with her sisters as they walked the path to Cartoonsville.

There was then a news cast on the local TV shop with the TVs showing news people all over. The first newsman is Kent Brockman.

"Yes, three superpowered little girls..." Kent announced, then the TV went to a talk show called Incorrect Politics where there were five various people. A business man named Charles Montgomery Burns spoke next.

"...Should the manufacturing of superpowered children be illegal?" Mr. Burns spoke.

"A great travesty has befallen our beloved city." A TV switched to Mayor Rancid Rabbit behind a desk.

Cut to a live report in Cartoonsville streets with a duo of late teenage guys. One with long brown hair with a short-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans with holes in the knees and black and white sneakers. He wore a black hat on top which said "Wayne's World". He is Wayne Campbell.

Next to him was a guy about his age with longer hair, only blonde and he wore round black glasses. He had on a blue plaid short-sleeved jacket with a white shirt inside, blue jeans and matching sneakers. He is Garth Algar. The two were being interviewed by Rex Pester from the Rugrats Movie.

"I was reaching down between my legs to see the back seat when this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning!" Wayne cried.

"The devastation's devasting!" Kent Brockman shouted.

"Used to be a time when you could buy an honest carrot!" Rancid ranted.

"The estimated dollars in damages, a whopping 25 million." Kent continued.

Back on the talk show, there was a five foot tall blue jay with no clothes named Mordecai.

"I'm offended just looking at them!" Mordecai spoke about the girls.

"The kind that you can only find in a carrot kart!" Rancid continued his rant. He held up two pictures of the carrot cart in chalk outline as if it were a murder victim.

"Now Garth's crying." Wayne consoled his best friend.

"Well, it seems that-" Rex Pester spoke.

"The hatred is running rampant for-" Kent Brockman spoke.

The talk show now had an African-Canadian teenage girl with a ponytail and hoop earrings. She had a short-sleeved cream-colored shirt with orange circles which looked like mangos on it with blue jeans and black sneakers. Her name is Leshawna.

"Those mutant bug-eyed,..." Leshawna spoke.

"Carrot stalk killing!" Rancid spoke.

"Freaks," Kent finished and turned to his co-anchor. She had shoulder cut brown hair with red earrings, cherry colored lipstick which matched her news uniform. Her name is Diane Simmons. "Back to you, Diane."

"They are little freaks, aren't they?" Diane had a smile on her face. "With more on this subject is..."

The shots cut back and the Girls watched in horror as people talked about them almost all over Cartoonsville. The girls' faces are full of remorse and sadness once they heard what everyone had to say about them. They then walked off slowly and sadly as there was an emergency broadcast coming on the news.

"We interrupt this program for an important newsflash," Diane's voice spoke as there came a mug shot of Nora. "Arrested today with connection with the tag incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive girls, Dr. Noreen Wakeman. Upon incarceration, Nora had this statement to make:"

"Please!" Nora cried, she was behind bars in her lab uniform. Her voice was weak and she had dark bags under her eyes. "Just let me go! My girls, they need me! They don't know I'm in jail! What if they try to go home by themselves? They can't find their way if they don't fly! Please, they're only little girls, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even, lost!"

As Nora spoke, the Girls were wandering the streets trying to find their way home. They couldn't use their powers and they felt even powerless with the struggles and weaknesses of the town. They stared at the glass dome and saw their haunted reflections.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it's official," Juniper said after forced silence. "I have no idea where we are."

"Well, I can't say it's been the best day." Mike shrugged.

"But it probably couldn't get much worse." Dee Dee added.

As if on cue, there was a clap of thunder and it began to ran hard over the three girls. Juniper started to yell and Dee Dee began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay!" Mike reassured them. "Uhh... Maybe there's a box we can get in around the back! Come on!"

Mike then led her sisters to walk behind the convenient store of the Mall from 6Teen. They then saw a bunch of boxes all lined up and open for the girls to possibly sleep inside.

"See? There's a whole bunch of boxes!" Mike clarified.

Mike began to lead everyone toward the boxes to use as shelter from the cold, dark, wet evening. There then came out Butch from the RowdyRuff Boys and he hissed at them as they arrived. The girls screamed and behind them were Boomer and Brick looking menacing. Brick stood over them and mocked sympathy.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did somebody get wost?" Brick laughed with his brothers.

The girls feared for their lives as they were about to get attacked by the Rowdyruff Boys. They screamed as the boys came for them and they roared. There was then a clang heard and it was shown that Boomer had been hit by a trashcan lid. It then hit the rest of the boys and from on top of the mall there was a dark figure with his eyes glowing as he grabbed the trash can lid.

"Wow! Thanks!" the girls cheered.

The figure revealed to be I.R. Baboon jumped down from the mall and began to run away.

"Hey! Wait!" Mike called after him. "Come back!"

The girls pursued him down the rainy alley. I.R. then ran and hid inside a box and the girls ran to his direction. Mike was the first to spot him.

"Hey guys, over here!" Mike signaled them over, then looked in the box. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Mike!"

"Juniper." the raven haired girl gave her name.

"And I'm Dee Dee!" the blonde girl responded.

"Going away, please, do not be looking at I.R." I.R. said in depression.

"But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those colorful gangsters back there." Mike explained.

"Yeah, that was amazing with the trash can lid!" Juniper chimed. "It was all fwish, bang, crash, bam, boom!"

"Yeah, you rock!" Dee Dee cheered.

"No, please," I.R. continued beating himself up. "I.R. dare not listening. For I.R. being lashed by harsh tongues for too long being. Alas, little ones I.R. not rocking, for I.R. Baboon, am a monster!" As I.R. spoke that last word, some lightning illuminated his monkey face.

"You're not a monster," Mike replied. "Monsters are evil."

"Yeah and anybody who would save us like you did is SO not evil!" Juniper added.

"You're no monster, mister," Dee Dee told him. "You're just really dirty."

"Please," I.R. sighed. "You are just trying to make I.R. feeling better. But I.R.'s pain is not for youse to understanding. Besides, how coulding you? For you are pure, innocent, and most certinately loved."

The girls glanced at each other as he said that.

"How could you be knowing what is like to be cast in a world that only offers misery?" I.R. continued. "How could you knowing what it's like for people to fearing and despising for the very things that make you special?"

The girls dropped their heads in silence, understanding.

"Because you not fitting in, because you are a FREAK!" I.R. emerged from the box with his grocery bag in his hand to reveal his status to the girls. A talking baboon with a huge brain. The girls didn't even flinch, but looked back at him with a sad, empathetic glance.

"Because," Mike said as she flew upward with her sisters as I.R. looked with astonishment. "We're freaks too."

"What amazing powers!" I.R. gasped.

"No, everyone hates them!" Mike sneered.

"I.R. betting everyone hates them." I.R. commented.

"Yeah!" Juniper answered.

"And they hating you!" I.R. added.

"Yes." Dee Dee said softly.

I.R. turned with tears in his eyes. "I.R. in same boat. This brain is full of brilliant ideas! But will anyone listening to I.R.? No. Nothing in gray matters. So what the point being?" He then went back into his box as the girls came back down.

"Oh I.R., don't be sad," Dee Dee said with a friendly smile. "Our mom says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness." Mike added.

"Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself!" Juniper finished.

After the girls said that, an evil grin glowed on I.R.'s face. He then popped out of the box and spoke with sudden confidence and rapid fire in his speaking. "You meaning if I.R. takes time to constructing his most ingenious plan, the helping the town and making it better place machine the people will taking time to understanding I.R. specialness?"

"Uhh..." Juniper tilted his head at I.R.'s sudden behavior and quick empathy.

"Okay, I.R. doing it, but I.R. will need your help!" I.R. said and led the girls to their first stop.

The girls and I.R. are now standing over the top of Cartoonsville's active volcano. White hot searing lava flows up just a foot or two short of the top.

"WHAT!?" the girls cried.

"Jumping in, taking this device and building it into volcano," I.R. explained. "We needing to harness energy of the Earth's Core for power!"

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"The plan!" I.R. replied.

"What plan?" Juniper asked.

"Our plan!" I.R. replied.

"To do what?" Dee Dee asked.

"To making the town better of course." I.R. confirmed.

"What?" the Girls asked at once again.

I.R. then laid out a blueprint on a basic design of a volcano observatory.

"You knowing, using I.R.'s ideas and your powers, we will building the helping the helping the town and making it better place machine. That way everyone will seeing our special abilities are good and people will loving us," I.R. explained. "Remembering? It was YOUR idea!"

The three girls looked at each other with hesitation.

"Uhh... Oh yeah!" Mike spoke up. "But, use our powers?"

"Yes!" I.R. answered.

"No way!" Juniper crossed her arms.

"Coming on!" I.R. begged.

"Nuh uh," Dee Dee shook her head. "We're never using our powers again!"

"Oh girls," I.R. leaned over them. "Do not being sad. Your powers are gratefulness! You just gotta believing in yourself."

I.R. looked slyly at the girls as they looked anxiously at each other. They then looked at the lava. They dived in as I.R. stood over and smiled at them. The girls planted in the cylindrical device down in the molten lava. They then stormed out of the lava, looking unaffected, not even their clothes looked scorched. I.R. did a victory dance.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I.R. cheered.

"We did good?" Mike asked.

"You doing very good," I.R. smiled at them and his eyes shifted slightly. "Very good indeed."

"Now what do we do?" Juniper asked.

"First, we constructing the superstructure." I.R. replied.

The girls then flew over to an icy area. They dug something up and used their laser eyes to heat up the meteor. Back at the Cartoonsville volcano, the girls melted the meteor into under the diction of I.R. Next the girls were lying around and welding a structure beam made from the meteor using their eyes once again.

Next, they flew underwater to get a giant submarine. As they lifted it, a school of distressed fish came out from the crack in the center. As Mike and Juniper held the ship over the half-built laboratory, Dee Dee smashed it open at the crack like a piñata causing a variety of mechanical objects to drop out. I.R. used the scraps to create an elaborate system of green power lines throughout the floor and walls.

As the girls flew out the laboratory again, it was finished, complete with a large telescope. The girls flew out into the desert and formed a large tornado and from the resulting sand, they used their heat vision and breath to create hollow glass spheres and glass cages worthy of a master glass maker.

"Look!" I.R. spoke. "Can't you seeing our plan is working? Our work are proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will being better! At last, we will being accepted! At last, our greatest work is completing! Oops!"

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Well, there IS one last teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy thing we still needing..." I.R. looked innocent.

The girls went back to the Wakeman home using their flying and it was a lot easier than walking. The girls ran off with a large beaker labled Chemical Toon and went back to I.R.'s. I.R. gestured upwards and the girls placed the beaker nozzle down atop the large collection.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" I.R. did his victory dance again.

"We did good?" Mike asked.

"You doing very good, very good indeed." I.R. replied.

"Now what do we do?" Juniper asked.

"Well, because you do so good, I.R. got a special surprise!" I.R. smiled as he stood over the girls.

* * *

**Whew! Let me tell you, it's hard to write for a guy like I.R. Baboon... I don't know what's harder or worse, writing dialogue for Mojo Jojo or I.R... Read & Review**


End file.
